The following background art is provided to assist readers in understanding the present invention and should not be construed as prior art.
Sample analysis and detection is a prerequisite to a number of tests and treatments in the medical and biological fields.
The stool testing is one of the routine laboratory tests. For the stool testing, usually the examinees should retain the stools and hospital professionals are responsible for testing. However, since the storage and delivery of stool samples propose high requirements and examinees in the hospital often ignore or have no intention of stools, the stool sampling and testing rate is low during the actual screening and physical examination.
The main reasons for low testing rate of stools are as follows: first, the stool is easy to contaminate, and we are not willing to look directly or contact with the stool; second, the stool is solid, which needs to be fully dissolved in a buffer solution before immunodetection test; third, the sampling size of stool is difficult to control; fourth, it is required to ensure no spillage of stool solution during testing operations.
At present, no appropriate device for stool testing is available. Some manufacturers manufacturing the immunosensitive fecal occult blood reagents design their own toilet apparatus, but it has no sampling control device. Fecal solution is opened for tests. Professionals will dissolve feces in a container with a buffer solution, and place the fecal solution to another container, insert test strips into the container for testing. The fecal solution is opened during testing, and the detector is scattered, inconvenient to carry and transport; and non-professionals cannot perform tests by themselves.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional apparatus for detecting stool samples, to overcome the above shortcomings, so that users can use them more conveniently.